Meeting The Flock
by xzx583
Summary: A story about a kid meeting the flock  as if you couldn't tell that from the title . I own nothing.


**Hello. This is my first fan fiction. I posted it on the Maximum Ride website first, though. It's a short story about a kid that meets the flock. The kid can just be the kid, or it can be you. You decide. I just wanted to make a story you can be in (Note: I use my name. You can change it). Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 1

_Well, this is fun_ I thought as I walked down the sidewalk. More like trekked. The whole town was covered in snow, over a foot. I was pacing around, wondering what to do. The snow was too powdery for snowballs or sledding, and I couldn't go back inside. Not after I popped Trey's autographed Tom Brady football. Trey is my foster dad, and I never knew why he likes football so much. But being in New England, anything signed by Tom Brady (the star quarterback for the Patriots) is practically a god. No, Tom Brady is practically a god, anything signed by him is like the bible. And by the way Trey acted, I was never going to go to football heaven.  
>So, I was pacing around, trying to get the snow out of my gloves, when suddenly I see this shadow. No, a lot of shadows. They were headed to the woods behind the house. I decided the things were birds, and went after them. I was at the edge of the woods when I heard voices. I darted behind trees untill I was close enough to see who the voices belonged to. There were six kids and a dog, all with huge wings. I gaped open-mouthed at the sight. I had seen some weird things in my life, but nothing like this. I tried to listen in on what the kids were saying.<br>"-need to get going." says the girl who looks like the oldest one. "We can stay with my mom and Ella for a while, since it's almost Christmas"  
>"A real Christmas!" squeals the second youngest girl "With a real tree, and presents, and-"<br>"Shhh, be quiet Nudge, someone might hear us." a really tall guy in all black clothes tries to calm the girl, apparently named Nudge.  
>"I think it's great!" the shortest girl pipes up "Max, I can't wait for you to see what I got you!" she smiles sweetly at the oldest girl, Max.<br>"Yeah it'll be awesome! Iggy, we can get a bunch of pyro stuff!" a sort-of chubby kid cackles maniaclly.  
>Pyro stuff? Who are these kids? I take a step forward, and the sound of crunching snow makes everyone look in my direction.<br>"Who are you?" the dark boy yells into the forest. I don't answer. I'm already safely in one of the tree branches. Yes, that was fast, but I'm the best climber in my school.  
>"I'll look around." Max unfolds her wings and flies up to the trees. One of the boys yells to her that there are tracks on the ground, leading to the tree I'm in, but there aren't any tracks leading back. Max swoops in to my tree and searches around. I don't move a muscle. She confirms that there's no one in the tree and turns to leave. I sneeze, and mentally slap my self for giving away my cover. Her head snaps back to me, and I know I'm found. I stand up on the branch. "Hello."<br>Instantly, she dives for me. I yelp and in a flash, jump down the tree before she can hit me (Well, _jumped _might be the wrong word. But never mind that.) The other boys are waiting, though. Two of them grab me, and Max starts firing questions.  
>"Who are you? Why are you here? Are you with the School?"<br>"I'm Rottie Anderson. I'm here because this is my foster parent's property! What are YOU doing here?"  
>"Are you with the School?" She sneers into my face.<br>"What school? I go to Richards Middle School. Who are you?" I'm really freaked out.  
>"What did you hear?"<br>"Just about you guys having Christmas with your mom and Ella" I break away from the boys "are you talking about Ella Martinez? Are you Dr. Martinez daughter? Ella's told me about you."  
>"Wait," Max looks suspicious "what's your name again?"<br>"Margaret Anderson, but no one calls me that. I go by Rottie."  
>"Why's that?" the little scotty dog perks up.<br>I stare at him for about five seconds. Everyone else looks like they expect me to faint. I can see why Ella doesn't talk about these guys a lot. "I really like rottweilers, and Margaret sounds stupid " I answer "are you Total?"  
>"That's me." Total struggles to stay on top of the snow.<br>"How'd you know that?" Max looks as freaked out as I was.  
>I shrugged "Ella told me about you guys. I'm in her class. You're Max. And you guys are Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel" I point to each of them in unison. " I could take you to Ella's house, if you want."<br>"No" Max sneers "we can manage fine."  
>"Oh, I know that. But I was going there anyway." I lie.<br>"Okay!" Nudge says "We could use a guide. Plus you seem nice."  
>Max grits her teeth "Fine. Show us the way"<br>We get through the mounds of snow to Ella's house. I ring the bell, and Dr. Martinez answers.  
>"Hello, Rottie. Are you here for-" she never finishes. She's gaping at everyone behind me "Max! Everyone! Hello! I thought you wouldn't make it!" She hugs everyone, then lets us inside. Max immediatly goes to Ella, probably to tell her off for telling me about her. I eat some of the cookies on the table, then go home. I tell Trey I was with Ella, then go to bed.<p>

**Sorry, I'm awful at endings. I have the next chapter written, so I'll post it when a few people rate & review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
